


Comfort

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Shiro comes home to find Lance struggling with his new job and helps him through it as best as he can(Could be read as a standalone fic)





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This could also be read as a standalone

When Shiro got home Monday evening, the room was eerily quiet. Normally, Lance was listening to music, or cooking in the kitchen, or watching a movie with way too many explosions.

Instead, there didn’t seem to a single person home, even though Lance’s Ferrari was parked in its spot.

Shiro walked a little further into the room, the curtains were uncharacteristically closed, letting in only thin slivers of light around the edges and the center where it wasn’t closed all the way.

“Lance?”

A muffled groan caught Shiro’s ear as he looked around, seemingly coming from the living.

“Lance?”

Shiro tried again and smiled when Lance’s groan turned into a high-pitched whine, this time very distinctly coming from the bundle of blankets Shiro spotted huddled up on the couch when he walked closer.

“What’s up baby?”

Shiro nudged Lance’s legs a little to make room on the couch before pulling them into his lap, the blanket slipping up to reveal the enticing swell off Lance’s ankle.

“I’m dead.”

Taking Lance’s foot in hand, Shiro carefully dug his flesh thumb into the arch, smiling as Lance’s groan turned pleasurable and deep. He started to open his mouth and ask what was wrong again, but caught the almost too quiet whine.

“Daddy.”

Shiro sighed, his posture shifting almost imperceptibly into one of carefully controlled power. He knew that tone. His hand gripped Lance’s foot a little harder, commanding as he yanked him closer.

“What do you want? Tell Daddy what you need?”

The tuft of brown hair that had slipped out from beneath the blanket mound shifted a little as Lance wormed his head free so he could look blearily at Shiro through the dimness. Shiro was startled to see his husband’s eyes rimmed red, cheeks splotchy and flushed from crying.

“Lance?”

Shiro reached out, forgetting for a moment where they were and what they were doing. He wanted to brush his thumb along the high points of Lance’s cheeks, to feel the tackiness of dried tears on his skin and kiss it better.

“Daddy?”

The name hit him like a shot, reminding him of where he was and the scene barely starting. There would be time for Shiro to reassure himself, now he needed to be there for Lance, in the way he needed him.

“I’m here baby boy, I’m here.”

Shiro gently pushed the covers away, unearthing Lance’s body curled up underneath. Lance’s hands were fever warm when Shiro took them and pulled him up into a sitting position.

“Come on baby, come here.”

Lance moved through molasses, his body heavy as he coltishly clambered into Shiro’s lap, eyes downcast even with his nose only inches from Shiro’s.

“What happened?”

Shaking his head, Lance’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip, the skin turning white as fresh tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over again.

“You have to tell me, baby boy. We can’t play when you’re like this.”

Stricken, Lance finally looked up, his eyes wide as tears really did start to fall and Shiro’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

“Hey, hey, shhh.”

Shiro gently pried Lance’s lip free, his thumb running smoothly across the abused skin as he gathered Lance a little closer with an arm around his slender waist.

“We can’t play when you’re upset, Lance. Being with Daddy is supposed to be a safe place. You can’t feel safe when you’re upset like this. Let me make you feel safe, tell me what’s wrong.”

Like that, a dam seemed to break, Lance’s face crumpling up as the tears he had tried to hold back would no longer be denied. Lance’s entire body shook, heavy wet sobs filling the space between them so all Shiro could do was clutch him tight to his chest and weather the storm.

Shiro felt helpless, running his prosthetic along the delicate curve of Lance’s spine, his flesh hand cupping the back of Lance’s head as he tucked him closer into the shadow of his body. He could hear himself murmuring nonsense, nearly drowned out by the gasping breath’s Lance took at the skin of his neck, his voice low as he rocked them side to side.

It felt like hours before Lance’s choked gasping sobs turned to little hiccups interspersed with forced slow breaths and he seemed to hear Shiro’s words.

Shiro pressed his lips to Lance’s temple, feeling his breathing becoming less forced as he focused in on the soothing hum of Shiro’s voice.

“Can you talk?”

Pressed so close together the way they are, Shiro could feel the way Lance’s throat bobbed as he worked around the lump there.

“Yeah, I—yeah.”

His voice sounded gravel rough and Shiro couldn’t help but pull him even closer, tight enough to crush the air a little from his lungs in a soft whoosh.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Shiro spoke directly into Lance’s ear, quiet enough that it was barely even a whisper, but he was afraid to break the tentative reprieve.

“I—I’m _tired._ I feel like I’m messing up at work and…”

Lance trailed off and Shiro just holds him close, still rocking them as he waited for Lance to continue and fighting the urge to tell him _it’s just your first day._  But, he knew Lance needed to get this out, and he was determined to stay silent as long as he needed.

“I don’t know if I can do it. Some of the students don’t like my style and they are purposefully being difficult and I don’t know how to handle it and I just _don’t know if I can do it._ ”

When it became clear that Lance had said as much as he could, Shiro swallowed and started to speak.

“Lance, baby, it’s your first day, _everyone_ feels like this on their first day.”

He could feel Lance already starting to shake his head no but Shiro shushed him because it was his turn to speak now.

“I’m not saying this as your husband, I’m saying this as someone who _knows_ you. You, Lance McClain-Shirogane, can do absolutely anything you put your mind to.”

Shiro could feel the reluctance in the way Lance’s fingers curled tighter into the back of Shiro’s shirt, his body tight with disbelief at Shiro’s words.

“You know, you don’t _have_ to work, Lance. You could keep—”

“ _No!”_

While it wasn’t completely unexpected, Shiro started back when Lance suddenly lurched away to stare Shiro right in the eye.

“ _No,_ Shiro. I _do,_ I _want_ to work, I _want_ to teach. I know I don’t have to work but I want to be independent from your money and I _like_ it.”

The color was high on Lance’s cheeks, his eyes still foggy and red rimmed, and he looked even splotchier then before. He looked so fierce and Shiro had never seen Lance look more beautiful.

“Then you will be amazing. Give it time, Lance. New things are always scary.”

Shiro couldn’t help the fond smile on his lips, and the way he just had to lean forward and lay delicate kisses against Lance’s abused bottom lip. When he finally pulled away, Lance was smiling a little, huffing quiet little breaths as Shiro kissed the tip of his nose and across the damp swell of his cheekbone.

“Oh.”

Shiro looked at him curiously, following Lance’s line of sight to the obvious tent in his sweatpants.

“I—I don’t know what _that’s_ about…”

A look of embarrassment was quickly taking over Lance’s face, staining it an even darker crimson as Shiro pushed forward to kiss him again. The surge of adrenaline, how emotional Lance just was, probably still is, it wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before. Shiro was more than ready to ignore it, any sexual feelings from earlier the last thing on his mind now.

“Would you like some tea, hmm?”

Shiro started to move Lance gently from his lap but stopped when he felt Lance’s hands on his wrists.

“Lance?”

Ducking his head a little, Lance looked up from beneath his lashes. They were still clumped together and damp with tears and Shiro felt his heart give a strange twinge.

“Daddy…”

Exhaling heavily through his nose, Shiro closed his eyes, trying to think past the pulsing ache starting to build in his groin.

“Lance, I don’t think—”

“Daddy.”

Lance’s finger gently tapped Shiro’s temple, getting his attention and forcing him to open his eyes and look at him. He still had the fierce light illuminating his crystal blue eyes and stealing Shiro’s breath away.

“I need this, please.”

There was a part of Shiro that knew he shouldn’t give in. He knew that he should move Lance onto the couch and make him some tea and pop in a movie. But, Lance was looking so insistently at him, and his hips were slowly starting to rock against his, sending sparks of want firing up his spine.

“Okay, baby.”

Lance whined and let his head drop back at the admission, stretching his long neck even more and inviting Shiro to bite the exposed skin.

“Damn, baby boy.”

How could Shiro resist an invitation like that? He jerked Lance forward and bit savagely into the side of Lance’s neck, just short of breaking skin. Shiro hummed as Lance cried out, his body thrashing violently in Shiro’s hold but Shiro held firm until he was sure a mark would remain, bright and vivid and maybe a little too obvious for Lance’s new line of work.

It was surprisingly easy to shut up that sensible voice in his head when Lance was gasping and crying out for him like this so pretty.

“So pretty baby, so good, so smart, so successful.”

Lance whined and started to shake his head, caught between his love of being praised and that still present feeling of inadequacy around his new job.

“Are you arguing with me?”

Shiro shoved Lance’s shirt up and pressed the material to Lance’s mouth with a command to _bite._ He attacked his chest viciously in retaliation, biting mercilessly at the perky nipples and the slight swell of his pecks.

When he pulled back, Lance looked like he had been mauled, his shirt was damp from where it was stuffed into his mouth and drool had spilled out and his chest was already starting to bruise in several places.

He was crying again, watching Shiro with wide trusting eyes. Lance gasped when Shiro gently pulled the shirt from between his lips and pulled it completely over his head.

“Let me show you, how special you are.”

Shiro watched Lance, his hands massaging the swell of Lance’s hips, digging gently into the meat of his ass.

“Will you let me?”

After a moment of hesitation, Lance nodded jerkily, letting his body relax and drape forward to help make it easier for Shiro to stand and carry him to their bed. Shiro nuzzled closer, his lips at Lance’s ear as he moved down the hallway.

“What a good boy, letting Daddy take care of him, show him what a smart, important boy he is.”

Lance was shaking in his hold, clutching tighter to the broad slope of Shiro’s back so that he wouldn’t even let go when Shiro tried to lay him out on the bed. Shiro laughed as they tumbled down, Lance’s back hitting the mattress with a solid thump that had them both smiling despite the heavy atmosphere.

“There you are, beautiful.”

Lance’s entire face was flushed as Shiro kissed him over and over again, softening him up, putting Lance in that syrupy haze that left him boneless and needy. They moved together through a haze, undressing slowly and coming together again. Shiro fingered him for what felt like hours, pressing feather light kisses up the sensitive skin of Lance’s inner thigh and leaving behind light purple bruises in his wake.

“You are so special Lance, you are the smartest man I know.”

The words came to Lance as if through water, muffled but just as soothing as he let Shiro turn him onto his stomach and softly pull his hips up into the air. It felt like coming home, nestling his head on his folded arms as Shiro filled him over and over.

There was nothing hurried about Shiro’s movements, each thrust slow but decisive, taking Lance apart just as much as the praise spilling from his lips. Lance found himself on the edge without even realizing how he got there, seeking permission automatically like a hair trigger.

“Please, Daddy, can I…I _need…_ ”

Shiro leaned forward, plastering his chest to Lance’s sweaty back, feeling each shuddering intake of breath against him.

“Of course, baby boy. Whatever you need.”

Lance blacked out, his body convulsing around Shiro, sending him over the edge soon after and only narrowly catching himself and avoiding crushing Lance beneath him.

Shiro pulled out carefully, shushing Lance as he whimpered from oversensitivity and the feeling of lose.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Gathering Lance close, Shiro tucked him under his arm so Lance could curl up against him, slinging one leg over Shiro’s to tuck it in between his legs. Shiro waited, listening to their breathing slowing and sinking up as Lance came back to himself a little at a time.

“Feeling better?”

Licking his dry lips, Lance cleared his throat to try to find his voice.

“Much. Thank you.”

Shiro kissed the crown of Lance’s head fondly, pulling him to settle closer. They were both sweaty and gross, and they both needed a bath. Shiro needed to get Lance to drink some water and maybe eat a snack soon, but right now, he just wanted to hold him close for a second longer.

“You really will be an amazing teacher, Lance.”

Wordlessly, Lance kissed Shiro’s chest and hummed something noncommittal. Shiro knew it would take a while for Lance to be convinced, and he certainly wasn’t ‘cured’ of his anxiety, but at the very least he knew Shiro would be there through it all.


End file.
